


Moon in my darkest hour

by Basically_a_fangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronStrange, IronStrange Bingo 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_a_fangirl/pseuds/Basically_a_fangirl
Summary: Just a small fluff fic. Tony and Stephen caring for each other





	Moon in my darkest hour

Tony wasn't a sound sleeper. It was in his nature. He always kept fiddling with things. It could be said that he was always hyperactive.

Even in bed he kept tossing and turning until he got some sleep .He always unknowingly desired contact.He was well aware of this and tried to restrain himself, but somehow his hand would end up on Stephen's chest or face buried in crook of doctor's neck or his ankle would be between Stephanie's ankles. Sometimes he would wake up wrapped around Stephen like a koala bear.

Anyone would have got irritated by this but Stephen wasn't . He just smiled at his idiot and made a reminder to tease him the next morning. Out of nowhere  the genius would mumble calculations or formulas in his sleep. Stephen found this  both funny and cute. 

After a hour long sleep Tony jerked awake suddenly .He couldn't sleep but he didn't want to wake up Stephen. He wasn't allowed to go to his lab, so he stared at ceiling for 15 minutes, try to force himself back into sleep. That didn't work and he got bored,he turned around to face Stephen. Regardless of how many times he saw his face, he was always in awe of Stephen's beauty. His face was  illuminated by moonlight and it was the most beautiful thing Tony ever saw. He still couldn't figure out what was he attracted to in Stephen. Was it his cheekbones, or the awesome facial hair ,his intellect,maybe the way he can keep up with his snark,  his loyalty, or just serene expression in his face. 

Tony could never get enough of this face. He was unknowingly tracing Stephen's face,when Stephen opened his eyes. Tony took aback and expected socerer to be irritated or angry, but he just smiled,a genuine one filled with love.That smile that brought warmth into genius's heart and made him feel butterflies in his stomach. Stephen pulled Tony closer and that was all he needed, it was his safe cocoon. The doctor placed a kiss on his forehead and the engineer buried his head and his worries in the crook of Stephan's neck. Both of their smiles still remained on their face, as the room dissolved in joint breaths and light snores.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tony Stark. You're my inspiration, my lifeline.You deserve the whole world.   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
